


Realize

by Sheng



Series: Realize [1]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 05:53:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4595397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheng/pseuds/Sheng
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>伊利亞需要重新認識他的夥伴。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Realize

落葉碎在腳下的乾枯聲響似乎是一種諭示，若是資本主義國家或許會以他們盛產的傷春懷秋的詩人做一番聯想過度的隱喻，但當生命線遙繫在遠端柵欄的另一邊，而追趕在後的惡犬不過是張死亡入場券，伊利亞在翻過鐵門時，必然會對那些閒情逸致嗤之以鼻，以此做為自己不夠謹慎的反向嘲諷。

他就是、他怎麼會──沒發現。

緊張到發冷的指尖，觸碰時輕顫的腿跟，他從不（這麼說過於武斷）小看女人，特別是他已經見識過自己母親的所作所為。

和他做的任何一件事都毫無關聯，可父母的作為終究會成為一種烙印，那是無論子女承不承認都會形成的連結，無論父母所付出的究竟是否達到社會期許的「恩情」都會形成的連結──而評判對等的付出毫無意義。

所以，是的，或許他不應該責怪蓋比。畢竟他們不過是彼此利用著想找回她的父親，差別在於使用不同的形式。

那麼，就是他的情緒控制又出了問題，他只是不高興被人戲弄而已，他將「不高興」的情緒無限放大，當然只是如此；否則，他要怎麼解釋那從胸腹下方湧起的憤怒，在奔跑時如火在胃裡灼燒，從腹腔燒到後背，連那條狗的狂妄都不足以讓他施以哪怕十分之一的關注。

_背叛──_

KGB特務閃身回到他的車上，追蹤美國特工的定位，他還有時間能夠逃脫，那個牛仔男孩必定身陷險境。

_背叛──_

伊利亞發動汽車，開到最貼近警戒範圍又不會被守衛察覺的安全距離邊界，他潛伏在車上，將狙擊槍裝上消音器，無聲無息地放倒警備最弱的一環。

 _背叛──_  
**他媽的閉嘴！**  
等他闖進去讓那牛仔男孩跪著感謝他之後，他再來想要怎麼處理那個婊──別，別衝動，柔軟而微涼的指尖點在他的手臂上賁起的血管，彷彿一絲涼水澆上他的頸項。

每一次熱烈的情緒竄進腦門，總會有那柔軟的指腹以比他的體溫低上許多的溫度貼上他的手臂，那微小的橢圓面積透著另一個人投射而來的平靜，一次，兩次，三次，彷彿巴甫洛夫的制約，如一條勒著下顎的韁繩，伊利斯踏著步伐在地下室梭尋蘇洛的身影時，那種幾乎要覆滅理智的情緒已然消褪成涼冷咖啡漫進喉頭的苦澀。

他將食指抵在唇前，示意美國佬別出聲，但見蘇洛那付虛弱模樣，八成也說不出任何多餘的贅詞；以及，伊利亞當然能夠一眼就看出對方正在遭受什麼樣的酷刑，他對這些刑求方式毫不陌生。

「真沒想到我有一天會這麼說，我真高興看見你。」

如果在一個月之前，他也絕不相信自己會潛伏進城堡就為搭救一個美國佬。他從不承認，但仍然在潛意識裡認為，他們三個是一個團隊。

而如今只證明了他應該相信的那個人不值得他相信，而他不該相信的那個人相信他。  
世界總是太荒謬。

當他們並肩坐上直升機，那個從天而降的英國指揮官卻推翻了伊利亞對荒謬的定義。他嚥下一口唾液，在聆聽長官下達的指令時看見蘇洛飄來的複雜眼神，他們在瞬間意識到對方從電話裡聽見什麼答案，而再沒有那一瞬間的默契能夠讓他們在那一刻相信他們是個團隊。

然後，更荒謬的事實猛然到來。

「你說，蓋比，是你們安插的特務？」

伊利亞實在不想表現自己失去鎮定的醜態，但那一刻他理當惱怒，不是惱怒蓋比的背叛，而是惱怒自己的毫無所覺，又理當安慰，安慰蘇洛身為一個美國特工也同樣讓蓋比耍得團團轉，可最終，他卻覺得慶幸。

或許是因為，威佛利明確指出蓋比不是自主性要出賣他，她知道他有能力跑，她信任他有能力跑，而他當然會跑。

伊利亞同時在當下意識到另一件事，這不可說為慶幸，卻隱微地透現蓋比的偏心；他看了一眼蘇洛，美國特工比他年長，見識比他更廣，伊利亞能想到的，蘇洛自然能更早意識到這一件事。

故此，蘇洛移開了視線。

美國特工當然不會（或許吧？）去和年輕女孩計較這個，又或者這完全是出自威佛利的授意？

事實上，出賣伊利亞是一件事，出賣蘇洛是另一件事。畢竟，文奇葛拉夫人從來不知蘇洛同他們一道，再者，若倘為取得文奇葛拉家族的信任，蓋比只需要出賣一個人就能達成效果。

然而，她卻出賣了兩個人，一個在郊外，帶著監聽器，擁有她親眼見過足夠快的腳程；另一個在城堡內，沒有監聽器，插翅難飛，一被逮住必死無疑。

那一切似乎顯得明顯，又意欲未明；然而，伊利亞確實覺得要舒坦得多，即便這麼想並不厚道。

直升機停在孤島上，他和蘇洛成了先鋒部隊。接下來的機車追逐戰猛烈地無能有任何喘息的空間，他翻倒在草叢裡，雨水潮濕地像來自最陰暗的記憶，他不能停在這裡，他得起來，他還有任務要完成，有人等著他的拯救。

 

 

 

當他凌亂地跪在蓋比身前，讓那女孩枕上他的膝蓋，他發現她的頸椎那麼脆弱，臉色蒼白，眼眸半閉，伊利亞忽然湧起一陣陌生的恐慌，他竟然──害怕她就此死去。

他低聲叫她的名字，比他過去所喚的任何一聲都要輕柔，那時候，她不是英國軍情六處的一個探員，只是會在飯店房間裡逼他陪她跳舞的黑手女孩，會在他暴怒的那一瞬間用微涼的指腹點在他的手臂上，一個他送了兩次訂婚戒指的未婚妻。

即便任務是假的，但曾有那麼一刻，他以為是真的，才會在乍然以為自己遭受背叛的情況下那麼憤怒，憤怒地差點開著休旅車直撞進城堡裡揪著她的頸子問那到底是什麼意思。

所以，這些──究竟是什麼意思？

伊利亞尚未細想，膝上的女孩似乎就恢復了意識。他一路抱著蓋比回到據點，在梳洗過後，他們就導彈的下落討論後續。

事情的完結很順利，順利地直到他們回到放店房間收拾行李，他才有機會和蓋比私下碰頭，又或者，理清他糾結的思緒。

然情緒無能釐清最細微的分毫，可面對此刻站在眼前的那個人，情緒卻是最真實的，想要碰觸，想要親吻，想要擁有。

然後，再一次錯身而過。

 

 

如果說，伊利亞曾經說過荒謬，那現下他必然會樂意重新定義「荒謬」的代名詞，他想，那必然就是威佛利。

他曾以為這個任務就此結束，而他得回蘇聯接受一些懲罰（或許不是太重），而蓋比不過只是一個假身分的假未婚妻，留在混著雨水潮濕的深處記憶，冷涼的，卻不至於太過難受。

然而，他從不承認的感傷不過持續了幾個鐘頭。

「既然你們都認識了彼此，也認識了我，總之你們的上司正式授權我指揮你們三位一起出任務。」

就好像這樣組成的國際搭檔宣言像是星巴克咖啡的店員職前訓練一樣隨處可見，伊利亞從倚靠的牆邊回首，看見細碎的陽光從站在他身前的女孩的髮絲撒落。

原來，他們不會別離，而是正要展開新的旅程。

伊利亞伸出右手，重新自我介紹。「你好，我是伊利亞‧科里亞金，蘇聯國安局最好的探員。」

「你好，我是蓋比‧泰勒，正職是東德一家修車廠的黑手，兼職英國軍情六處探員。」女孩侷促地點頭，在陽光之下回握他的手。

 

「很高興重新認識你，泰勒探員。」

「很高興我已經認識了你，科里亞金探員。」

 

Fin


End file.
